Alternate Mass Effect
by Uranus' Angel Eyes
Summary: These are alternate stories on our favorite characters. From how Garrus and Shepard met, to whether or not the Protheans lived and survived the last cycle to our characters meeting when they were children
1. Chapter 1: Alternate Meeting

**Chapter 1**: _Alternate Meeting_

* * *

Garrus Vakarian was the youngest turian made Spectre. At age twenty-two years old he had been _discovered_ by Nihlus who was quite a bit older than himself. His first case had been on a batarian dealer who had been sneaking Red Sand into the Citadel and into turian controlled space. The hierarchy wasn't happy with Red Sand crossing into their borders. Turians high on the stuff always caused problems for everybody else. So finding the big guy behind it all had been a big deal. He'd gone from port to port, system to system, tracking the same batarian down. He had taken the guys out on Omega. The batarians last words had been "It's not over yet, turian." And then he'd died leaving Garrus with a mess to clean up. That had been the last time he'd had to deal with a drug lord, but something about that case always made his scales itch. What had the batarian meant by it wasn't over yet? If it wasn't over with, then did that mean that the batarian wasn't the drug lord he had always that him to be and if not him; then who was the drug lord?

That case had been ten years ago. Now at age thirty-two he was chasing down a slaver who was only interested in turians. Tracing the slaver was harder than he thought it would be. First he had information stating that the slaver was male, and then it was a female. Next the information said it was an asari, now his information broker said it was a human female. Placing his data pad down Garrus sighed.

Humans had become like little rats in the galaxy. They made the quorians look good in comparison. He'd arrested nearly a thousand different human and every last one had been on the galaxies most wanted list since the First Contact War ended. He had yet to meet a good human.

Standing up from his desk Garrus was about to take a shower down in the crew shower rooms when his terminal went off, signally an incoming message. Opening it up he smiled at what it said. Tapping the intercom to the pilot's station he spoke. "Head towards the Exodus Cluster, Lieutenant Mantius; towards planet Vetius. We may just have a break in the case."

"Yes sir!" was the immediate reply.

"Nyreen, get the men ready for a drop in twenty-five minutes."

"Yes sir!" came her crisp reply.

Looking down at the data he reread what it said and the images sent to him. There was a slaving operation going on in the system and it was being controlled by a female human named Jane Shepard. He did a search on her and found that she was a former alliance soldier who had fought Threshers on Akuze and survived. She was an L5 biotic and was a professional assassin. She could hack better than any quorian or STG salarian and she was wanted in the disappearance and possible death of a former turian General named Saren.

"You're mine." He said as he headed down to the armory.

* * *

Vetius was a garden world. Beautiful green rich forests and jungles everywhere on the planet and fertile ground. Old ruins scattered everywhere. An archeologist's dream planet; however there was one thing that was different about this planet than any other garden world. Its atmosphere was deadly to any known species, but human were known to go place they ought not to and Vetius was one place nobody should live.

Standing in the shuttle as they landed in a clearing that was a click and half away from a compound shelter Garrus spoke. "Remember we are searching for a female human named Shepard. She's clearly the one in charge of this operation and is possibly responsible for General Saren's disappearance. She's armed, is a biotic, and is the best hacker in the galaxy."

"No pressure boss." came a joke from his biotic officer Nyreen.

"Nyreen, you take Flavus and Tarniquin to the other side of the compound, but do not make an attempt to gain entry until I say so." Turning he looked as the two salarians and a quorian he had picked up a week ago. "Tali, was it?" the quorian nodded. "You are in charge of the tech squad. You are to disarm any and all mechs and such that get in our way. Get to the control room with your tactical cloaks and get me a map of that place. Once we are inside, Tali, you and your squad are you going to lock those doors. Nobody gets out unless I say so."

"Yes sir!" came her filtered voice from her speakers.

The doors to the shuttle opened. "Move out!"

* * *

Once inside the slave floor Garrus was on his own. His two teams having taken out the mercs on the two top floors. He was on a catwalk above the slaves that were in cages. Men, women and children were standing in smelling, dirty cages below him. He suddenly heard a yell from the front of the room and saw several human males who were heavily armed and were following a red headed human woman. He stayed quiet and listened and aimed his sniper rifle at them.

"What's the fuck is going on!" she yelled. "First we lose contact with Sterge in the Control room and now we lose contact with Zaeed and his men in the Processing floor! Does a woman have to do a man's job to get it done right!" she yelled sounding pissed off. Aiming his shot at her head he took his shot, her biotics flashed at the last possible second.

"Gun!" somebody yelled and all the turians in the cages fell to the floor, while the mercs went for cover.

Biotics went flying towards his position, only for him to doge at the last moment. A shockwave hit the catwalk, which caused him to fall. He rolled behind two crates and folded his rifle back and put it on his back. He then grabbed his pistols and got head shots on both of the men nearest him. Another biotic blast came at him and lifted the crates that he was hiding behind. He ran out from cover and headed towards a very large metal crate and took cover again. As he did so he got two shots off and killed the last male merc, which left him with the biotic boss, Jane Shepard.

"Your men are dead Shepard!" he yelled across the room. Whimpers from the cages were heard. "Give up!"

"Never!" she yelled back. "I ain't going in alive turian!" the crates from before fell from above him. He rolled and as he did he spotted her across the room staring at him. She shot at him and at the same time he shot at her. The bullets hit their intended targets. The human woman fell dead. A bullet wound in the middle of her forehead. At the same time Garrus fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The bullet had gone through his neck, hitting his windpipe. The young turian spectre fell face first as blue blood spilt from his wound. As he took his last breath he wondered how things could've gone differently.

* * *

**UAE**: So here's my first story in a very long time. I do hope everybody liked this snippet. I know, kinda sad that both Sheppard and Garrus died. I am open to idea's for my next chapter snippet. Just remember these are alternate stories on these characters, so it won't be anything like the known Mass Effect stories. I await for the idea's. I am thinking of doing one just for Javik. Not sure yet. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Primitives

**Chapter 2**: _Primitives_

* * *

Javik looked over the data as they continued the surveillance of the primitives on Planet B-896. To him they seemed too soft. They wore furs on their bodies and had fur on their heads. They came in several different shapes and sizes. Their fur came in many different colors. One of the scientists called this primitive species human. _Human_ he thought to himself as he continued to look at the specimens they'd collected in the station. Currently they had a tan colored, red headed female on a table in the science station. She was young. They'd planted the female in the tribe. She had been created by their scientists years ago. She'd then been exposed to high amounts of e-zero while a fetus in a tank. She'd then been placed outside a tribe in the northern continent of the planet several years ago, before he'd been born or even given this post. She'd then been raised by the primitives and then two days ago they'd caught her while she was riding a beast that the primitives rode to get to places.

Walking towards her unconscious body he looked her over. She smelt…_different_ was the only word that came to mind. The fur on her head was bright red. Her eyes, which were closed, were a bright green color. "Well?" his voice boomed as he turned and looked at the scientist, some doctor name Ven' Dreni.

"The e-zero exposure seems to have taken effect, but only to a cellular level." The scientist frowned.

"Meaning?" he inquired, already knowing the answer. The program was a failure.

"She won't be a biotic." was the reply. Javik growled slightly and looked down at the primitive female who slept, oblivious of his presence. "However, her children will be."

Javik lifted his head and looked at the scientist and smiled. "Good." He turned to walk away. "Then there might be hope for this species."

Ven' Dreni looked at the Supreme Commander. "Out of curiosity sir," Javik paused in his steps. "Why does the Supreme Council want to give biotics to these lesser species?" Javik turned towards the scientist. "Why not try and find a cure to the disease that's killing our people!"

Javik could understand the scientist's frustration. He and many others felt the same way. After the Reaper's had been destroyed the Prothean empire had been broken. Relays had been utterly destroyed with no hope of being rebuilt. Their homeworld laid in ruins. Too many females had been killed off during the war and those that survived half were sterile from something the Reapers had sprayed into the atmospheres of the worlds they'd been living on. The other half, who were capable of carrying children, half of those couldn't carry a child to full term. Less than thirty thousand fertile females were all that was left of their people and the hope of the Prothean people.

That was 870 years ago. Today it was worse. There were less than eighty thousand Protheans left in the galaxy. Then the disease hit the population. Nobody knew where the disease had come from or who had made it. It killed almost instantly. Tumors appeared throughout the body within a week of contacting the disease. Followed by blindness, redness in the genital area, rashes, shut down of the major functions of the body, and seizers, which led to death. There was no cure. The Supreme Council had decided that since there was no hope left for their race that maybe they could ensure that the other younger races had a chance at survival. It was found that biotics were immune to the disease, which was why the program had been instilled to create as many biotics in the lesser species.

The turians had been responsive to the program. Nearly every turian, male and female, which they'd planted on the planet, had all become biotic. Asari, as it turned out, were all biotics naturally. Salarians, didn't take very easily, though their livers did taste quite good. He still couldn't believe those lizard people would evolve into anything that was intelligent. Humans didn't seem to be as receptive as the turians, but if the biotics were genetic and could be passed on from mother to child then humanity would have a better chance at survival. Hannar were like the Asari, almost all were natural biotics. Elcor and volus were responsive, to a point. Batarians, not so much. Krogan, became argressive and tried to start wars. Rachni, were natural biotics and could put their thoughts into anothers mind. Quarians had weak immune systems, but had potential.

Javik turned back towards the entrance of the lab. "Our time is over." He said sadly. "We need to ensure they have a better chance than we had."

Ven' Dreni snorted. "At least they won't have the Reapers to worry about." He snarked at the Commanders retreating form.

_Indeed_. was his last thought as he left.

* * *

**UAE**: I changed Javik a bit from how he originally acted in Mass Effect 3, but that's because he never had to fight the Reapers. Though he still hates the younger races. hmm...maybe I'll do Jack next or maybe Wrex?


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact 2157

**Chapter 3**: _First Contact 2157_

* * *

Staff Commander Hannah Shepard gently touched her very round stomach and looked up at the Shanxi morning sky. She and her husband had both joined the Systems Alliance in order to leave Earth. Even though Earth was the home world of all humans, it was over populated and a one child mandate law had been passed in nearly all the countries. She and husband were expecting twin children in the fall or three and half months from now. Had they stayed on Earth they would've been forced to either give up one child to a couple who couldn't have any or abort it. She just couldn't have bared that.

Lowering her eyes from the horizon to her petruding stomach and gently rubbing it, Hannah smiled as she felt one of her unborn children kick her hand ever so slightly. Suddenly she heard the television turn on and smiled as she spotted John, her husband, and Lieutenant Commander of the Shanxi defense program.

She thought it was a waste of money and resources. Humanity had opened dozens of Mass Relays to many systems and they had yet to find any life forms on any habitable planet. Today he was to leave and begin patrolling around relay 314, but he had called in last night and found that the mission had been scrubbed and Alliance Command wasn't saying why.

* * *

Commander Adrien Victus looked over his men in the CIC and nodded as he took a sip of his norche. The warm liquid felt good going down his throat. He hated mornings, especially when all he had to look forward to was more patrolling around dormant relays. _Maybe a batarian ship will try something today._ He thought. He looked over at his second in command, a quarian named Rael'Zorah. Since the Morning War had occurred the quarian people had been left without a home world. The salarian, asari, and batarians had wanted to leave the quarian people to survive on their own. Honorbound, the turian hierarchy offered a helping hand to the fellow dextro species and since then they work and lived in peace together.

"Anything unusual going on XO Zorah?" he questioned the male.

Zorah turned to his commanding officer and smiled, his glowing eyes lit of his lavender skin on his face. "No sir!" he replied. "It's been quiet all night." Rael handed him a data pad with the night's reports on it.

Adrien nodded as he scrolled through the logs. "Good." He sighed. "Very good." He lifted his head and looked out at the galaxy map in the center of the room. "I hear a congratulations is in order for you Zorah." The turian smiled at his XO.

Rael chuckled. "Guess it's no secret that Kali and I were trying for a child." He said smiling as he brushed something off of his XO grey and while suit.

"No." the turian said as he put down his cup and the data pad and put both hands behind his back. "My mate and I are still trying ourselves, however to hear that my dearest friend is having not just a son, but possibly a daughter, is enough to put a smile on my face."

Rael was about to say something when the Klaxons began blaring. Both men ran up to the pilot's chair. "Report!" Rael barked out at the young turian pilot.

"Unknown ships near relay 314, but they seem to be just patrol units, not actually doing anything to the relay itself, Sir!" came the reply.

"Ships have spotted us and are moving to intercept coarse Sir!" came the co-pilots voice. The young quarian seemed almost panicked.

"Keep yourselves under control." Rael looked at the unknown ships and then looked at Victus. "They're not batarian or asari.

"Get me the Hierarchy Command on Palaven, now!" came Victus' commanding voice. The holo of the galaxy in the center of the CIC suddenly changed to that of a turian face. "Primarch Fadorian, Sir!" Victus saluted the leader of his people.

"What is it Victus." came the rough voice of the Primarch.

"I believe we have a situation near relay 314." was his reply as he began telling the Primarch what was going on.

* * *

_**3 days later**_

* * *

"_This is Patricia Chan of the Shanxi News Network, filling in for Diane Katoni. Three days ago unknown ships appeared around Shanxi. These ships have claimed peace towards all residents of our fair world. Alliance Command from Earth have sent representatives to Shanxi for a peace submit with our hopefully new friends."_ A image of a turian cruiser appeared on ever holo screen tv on Shanxi. "_The species named, turians and quarians were just doing a patrol of the area when they came in contact with __**Ascending Dawn**__ and her patrol cruisers the __**Titan**__ and the __**Highwind**__. Their ship called the __**Invictus**__ is commanded by Captain Adrien Victus, who is a turian, and his XO Rael'Zorah, a quarian._" Images of both men appeared on the holo screens. "_Alliance Command had issued a statement saying 'We are both happy and anxious to meet out new friends and hope to iron out some details of territory boundaries and learn about their cultures and hopefully teach them our own culture. This is a very exciting and historic day in human history.' and they also ask that people remain calm and continue their lives as if this wasn't anything new or exciting." _The vid cut to the reporter who was standing near the port where the visitors had their ship docked. "_This is Patricia Chan for SNN, back to you at the station._"

* * *

**UAE**: I believe I might do a continuance on this one, that's why I put the year at the top in the chapter heading. So who liked this and who hated it... twiddles fingers and hopes nobody hated it.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacqlyn

**Chapter 4**: _Jacqlyn_

* * *

In a alternate universe Jacqlyn Naught would have been a known felon named Jack a.k.a. Subject Zero. She would have been taken from her family as a baby and given to a terrorist organization known as Cerberus. She would have become a test subject, put through a torturous childhood until she had escaped. Afterwards she'd had become a hateful woman who's main goal would have been to destroy Cerberus. She'd have been placed in purgatory prison run by the blue suns and would have escaped only with Commander Shepard's help. She'd have gone through the Omega 4 relay, helped stop the Collectors and would have begun a new journey with Shepard and helped stop the Reapers. She'd have been the number one most powerful human biotic.

Of course that would have been Jacqlyn Naught, but it wasn't this Jacqlyn Naught's future or her past.

* * *

Jacqlyn put down another data pad with another child's name on it. She sighed as she paced back and forth. She had a hundred names of a hundred different children on those two data pads that she'd just gotten done reading. Her company that she herself had begun was a Biotic Training Agency that helped in the training of bioticly potential children and making them the best that they could be. It didn't matter what species they were, if they had the potential, they were accepted. Problem was most species liked to train their own children and most didn't like the idea that a human would be training their child, unless of course, the child him or herself was a human. Unlike most humans, Jacqlyn believed that all biotics, no matter the species, could benefit from this program. Unfortunately, this year was the worst for her program; only a hundred applicants.

Pausing in her pacing Jacqlyn walked over to her terminal and put in a few numbers. "Hackett speaking." Came a voice over the terminal, her face to face conversation app wasn't working. So she wouldn't be able to see the admiral, but he'd be able to see her.

"This is Jacqlyn Naught from the BTA, our biotic applicant numbers are low this year and I personally am taking this under my own care and I am hoping to bring those numbers up by calling homeworld governments to see if they have an overwhelming number of biotics in their programs and need help." She said with a smile towards her terminal's lens, hoping the admiral really could see her and that wasn't broken as well.

"Ah, Miss Naught; always nice to hear from you." There was a pause as she heard typing in the background noise. After a few more moments the admiral answered. "It would seem we do have a few hundred more this year than we did last year. OF course you have to know these are not children, but eighteen year olds."

Jacqlyn smirked. "I'm sure you know that our program benefits biotics from ages ten to twenty-one."

There was a chuckle. "Yes, yes I do Miss Naught." He cleared his throat. "We were actually going to be contacting you on this problem of ours." He paused. "How about we send one hundred and fifty of our more promising students your way? Will that please you?"

Trying to keep her calm demeanor Jacqlyn smiled at the communications terminal. "Yes, that sounds just fine."

"Good." The admiral disconnected from her, Jacqlyn growled as she lit up and threw the communications terminal across the room.

"The fucking bastard is playing with me!" she yelled out to nobody but herself. Sometimes she hated playing nice, sometimes she just wanted to walk out and have people do what she says have it done her way. If she had it her way people would be sending all their biotics to her training agency, but no. People had to be stupid or just bullheaded. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she looked at her now completely ruined communications terminal that was in pieces on the floor. Touching a button on her desk she spoke. "Miss Chambers could you have somebody bring me a working Comm. Terminal?"

There was a giggle on the other end of the speaker. "You finally destroy that one you had ma'am?"

"Yeah." was her only reply as she started to pick up the pieces of the ruined comm. terminal.

* * *

**UAE**: Okay, so Jack was hard for me to do. I do now know why. I think I just kept trying make her Jack and not alternate Jacqlyn. I forgot her real last name, so kept her name as Naught. So, hope you guys liked this.


End file.
